Arrancar
'Biology' Arrancar are Hollows that have removed their masks and gained Humans/Soul Reapers powers as well as more a humanoid appearance. While some Arrancar remove their masks naturally most Arrancar under the command of Sōsuke Aizen were "created" or "reborn" thanks to his Hōgyoku. All Arrancar have a part of the mask located somewhere on their heads from when they were Hollows. They also retain a hole in them somewhere, as well as fragments of their Hollow form. Though their male and female Arrancar it is unknown if they can reproduce. 'Culture' Little is known about Arrancar society although according to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez majority of Arrancar live to battle. Either among themselves or other races. They also seem to respect power and most the time will show respect to a being that has impressed them such as Sōsuke Aizen. Like Demons/Etherious they also have superiority complex to all humans, regardless if they are Wizards, Shinobi or Soul Reapers. They appear to be on friendly terms with Demons. They also appear to be friendly to beings that formerly human such as Half-Demons. They also appear be to cold, cruel, ambitious, impatient, selfish, overconfident, ruthless, arrogant, impulsive, brutal, relentless, battle-hungry, overbearing, short-tempered, indifferent, and/or egotistical. Some Arrancar still refer to themselves as Hollows despite being more intelligent and stronger than such. 'Strengths' Arrancar have many similar powers to Soul Reapers and they also retain some their Hollow abilities. However most powerful abilities is their Resurrección. Which Releases the core of an Arrancar's ability sealed in their Zanpakutō to regain the original abilities of their when they were Hollows. They often take on a form closer to a Hollow than a Human after performing Resurrección. Like Soul Reapers, Arrancar have a multitude of combat skills and abilities, some of which are similar to those of the former, and some of which are variations on ordinary Hollow powers. * Bala (虚弾 (バラ), Bara; Spanish for "Bullet", Japanese for "Hollow Bullet"): A technique that fires hardened spiritual pressure. Less powerful than a Cero, but can be successively fired at 20 times the rate. * Cero (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"; "Doom Blast" in the Viz translation): A powerful spiritual light fired by Menos Grande and Arrancar. * Descorrer (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"):20 A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. * Hierro (鋼皮 (イエロ), Iero; Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin"): An Arrancar's outer skin with high spiritual hardness that serves as armor. * High-Speed Regeneration (超速再生, Chōsoku Saisei; lit. "Ultra-Fast Regeneration") is an ability which allows Arrancar to heal most injuries very quickly, with the exception of the destruction of the head or vital organs. Ulquiorra states most Arrancar gave up this ability for far greater strength. * Pesquisa (探査回路 (ペスキサ), Pesukisa; Spanish for "Inquiry", Japanese for "Probe Circuit"): An Arrancar's ability to measure and locate Reiatsu. * Resurrección (帰刃 (レスレクシオン), Resurekushion; Spanish for "Resurrection", Japanese for "Returning Blade"): Releasing the core of an Arrancar's ability sealed in their Zanpakutō to regain the original powers of their Hollow form. They often take on a form closer to a Hollow than a Human after performing Resurrección. * Sonído (響転 (ソニード), Sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound", Japanese for "Sound Ceremony"): The Arrancar equivalent to a Soul Reaper's Shunpo. 'Weakness' Arrancar while powerful are not without a few flaw of their own.Most Hollows choose to give up their High-Speed Regeneration after they become Arrancar for more power this is poor decision on their part as this ability allows then to regrow their limbs. Because of their arrogance they see that all Humans such Wizards, Shinobi or Devil Fruit users as weak. This is proven untrue given that they are seen as a greater threat than Soul Reapers. It has also been noted that most Arrancar that are naturally born are far weaker than Arrancar that are created through the use of the Hōgyoku. 'List of Members' 'Created Arrancar ' 'Natural-Born Arrancar' *Skullak Tuma(Spin-off)(deceased) *Cirruci Sanderwicci(deceased) *Dordoni Alessandro Del Soccario(P.O.W) *Gantenbainne Mosqueda *Arturo Plateado(Spin-Off) 'Trivia' Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Soul Society Category:Races Category:Arrancar